(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive element for use in electrophotography, and more particularly to a novel photosensitive element provided with a photosensitive layer comprising a disazo compound as an effective ingredient thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the field of an electrophotographic sensitive element provided with a conductive support and a photosensitive layer provided thereon and containing an azo compound as an effective ingredient thereof, there is already known for example the use of monoazo compounds (disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 16474/1969) or of benzidine disazo compounds (disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,048 and 4,052,210). Although such azo compounds are certainly useful as the effective ingredient in the photosensitive layer, in fact there are still not known compounds which sufficiently satisfy various requirements imposed on the photosensitive element by the electrophotographic process. It is therefore important to provide a wide selection of compounds, not necessarily limited to azo compounds, adapted for use as the effective ingredient, and in this manner it is rendered possible to provide a photosensitive element most suitable for a particular process. Thus, in the field of electrophotography, it is desirable that as many varieties of compounds as possible are available as the effective ingredient for the photosensitive element.